


baby, I'm a psycho, just like you

by MidnightBlueMoon



Series: December 2018 [13]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Double Drabble, F/M, Murder, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBlueMoon/pseuds/MidnightBlueMoon
Summary: Her face is splattered with little red dots, when she looks at him. Her eyes haunt him for weeks.





	baby, I'm a psycho, just like you

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13.  
> I don't know if this qualifies as graphic depictions of violence, but I'm tagging it to be safe. The title is a line from _Psycho_ by Lauren Aquilina.

The first time they meet is an accident. He’s stolen whatever pretty picture the guy with the wallet wanted, already on his way out, when he hears sirens going off. Cursing, he changes his course to the darker streets, knowing his way out anyway.

He isn’t sure where she comes from. Only that he hears police officers coming down the alley, screaming for him to stop running. He doesn’t. He takes the next turn left, and he could swear the alley is empty. He hides in a doorway, hoping the flickering light will hide him. He hears the police officer run around a corner, his footsteps slowing down. He hears him call for him to come out. And then he hears a strange, siring sound – like something is cutting through the air. And when he steps out, he sees her. She’s holding a bloodied knife, the officer clutching his throat. Her face is splattered with little red dots. She looks at him and he’s struck. He doesn’t know what attracts him about her, but he knows it is something about her eyes. Maybe it’s the steel blue colour that haunts him afterwards. Maybe it’s the dark glimmer. Maybe it’s both.


End file.
